Fascination
by LadyoftheHouseofMoon
Summary: Kagome's adventures are over, however new ones will begin when she meets an old friend. She never meant to get involved, however fate seems to have something else in mind. Plus getting to meet the demi-god that nearly destroyed the earth awakens feelings she never thought she would feel again & she's definitely up for the challenge he presents.
1. Ch 1 Old Friends

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the Avengers or Inuyasha. _

_**I will still be updating my other stories but I think I need something new, something lighter. I'm writing this easier & faster, with shorter chapters. Just a thought that turned into a story, so here it is. Hope you guys enjoy it & as always thanks for reading. **_

_**_xXx_**_

* * *

**Ch. 1 - Old Friends**

She waited for her luggage impatiently.

Being around so many people was beginning to make her edgy.

Kagome couldn't believe she had flown half way around the world just for this.

She knew she could have stayed at the shrine for at least a few more years, gone to school, done something with her life. Granted she had been moping around the house without any real purpose to her life, and without any real drive, but what else could be expected?

It had only been a year since her return from the past. She missed her friends dearly, her feudal family, but what was she supposed to do? Act as if none of it had ever happened? She just needed to figure out her next move that was all.

Why on earth would her mother think to call an old friend in America and propose she hang out with his daughter in New York? Oh she had met this daughter many times as they had been growing up, but they eventually lost touch as she began her time traveling adventures, and Kagome was sure the poor girl didn't want someone forced on her. But knowing her mother she probably went as far as to say that she, Kagome, was in some sort of depression and was ready to take her life if she didn't leave Japan immediately.

She sighed as the luggage finally came around and she took the heavy bags off of the rotating ramp.

How was she going to be received? She hadn't seen Jane in at least 4 years. Would they resume some semblance of their old friendship and not feel awkward with one another? Jane had always been a few years older, but they were always able to get along great and they had much in common. Well as much as a Japanese and American woman could have in common. It was obvious they had changed after so many years, but the miko only hoped she wouldn't be too much of a bother.

In fact, she was beginning to think that she would try to make herself as scarce as possible and not be too much of a burden to the woman.

Dragging her luggage toward the exit, she looked among the sea of faces hoping someone would call out her name.

Seeing a limo driver holding a sign with her last name, she was mildly surprised, however the young woman didn't think much of it as this was New York after all. Surely they were well off.

So shyly stepping into the car as the driver held the door open for her, she could only assume she would be seeing the brunette soon.

Finally arriving at one of the many tall skyscrapers in the area, she thanked her driver as he left her at the entrance with her luggage beside her. Seeing that the doors did not open she finally rang the doorbell to the expensive looking glass building.

A feminine voice answered at the intercom. "Kagome? Is that you?"

"Oh, yes, hi -hi. Is this…is this Jane?" Needless to say she was a bit nervous.

The large glass doors opened up to reveal a young brunette who immediately enveloped her into a hug. "How have you been? Oh, its been so long since I've seen you."

"Oh, heheh, yeah its been a while hasn't it," she responded while embracing the girl in return.

"Wow, you look so good," the older woman returned while taking a good look at the young Japanese woman. "It looks as if you never age," she added with a laugh. "Come on, come in."

Seeing the look of awe and surprise on the Asian woman's face as she took in the opulent and high tech interior, the American scientist immediately took it upon herself to explain what she had been up to. That she was currently working for a top secret government group on some astronomical level was very hard to explain but she tried her best.

She had also gotten permission for her to be here, for as long as she wanted of course. That was after Jane had threatened to quit and take her work with her if she wasn't allowed. Plus she had the help of a few…'friends.' So her superiors had eventually given in with several conditions.

Kagome was immediately feeling bad and had volunteered to stay elsewhere, she didn't want to cause her any problems.

Taking the time to make her feel at home, Jane had immediately refused and wanted her to stay. She could of course do what she wanted during her free time, when she had to work on her physics projects. Sensing Jane's nervousness she came clean after a few more minutes of trying to figure out how to tell her.

Thinking it best to divulge everything up front, the woman informed the priestess about whose building they were in, and whom she was associated with.

Kagome could only stare at her in confusion remembering only very little of what her younger brother had told her about these 'Avengers.' They were some sort of super hero group that had saved New York from an alien invasion. Huh, not anything she was really in awe of. She'd fought worse, and over a longer period of time too. However she was going to have to get some more information on these so called 'heroes' while she was here, at least for her brothers sake.

What was worse though, was these conditions Jane's superior had given her. "And well," she continued hesitating with a guilty look, "you'll have to have an escort whenever you're in here, or…whenever you go somewhere, and well you can't have access to the _entire_ building, so you'll most likely be confined to one floor." She ended with a nervous laugh.

Kagome wasn't liking this one bit but what was she supposed to do? She did want to spend time with her old friend, and New York sounded like a very different environment than what she was currently being subjected to. Besides who knows what strings her mother had pulled -and what lies she might have said- to get her here.

Jane was also doing a good job of looking at her pleadingly, willing her to stay. And the more she thought about it, perhaps it wouldn't be too bad reporting back to Souta her adventures -or at least the pictures she might be able to get- with the so called 'Avengers heroes.' She was sure he'd like to know that she was staying in a building where she…..would probably never get to meet them. But hey, this seemed to be so much better than her life back at the shrine. It was getting really monotonous and rather sad.

"Umm, ok Jane. I'll stay. I guess it wont be so bad," the miko finally answered making her friend smile brightly.

"That's great, besides I want to eventually introduce you to the, umm guy I've been sorta dating," she responded putting her hair behind one ear shyly.

That made Kagome smile. She was definitely looking forward to this. She desperately needed something different, something that could take her mind off of her past, her tragedies, her battles.

"Sure Jane, I'm looking forward to this. I'd love to meet the guy whose finally gotten your attention," she answered mischievously.

After a few more minutes of catching up, the Japanese woman was showed to her room and allowed to rest. She fell asleep almost immediately, looking forward to the rest of the day with Jane.

* * *

**_xXx_xXx_**

**Please Review & tell me what you think, another chapter should follow either later today or tomorrow. Thanks!**


	2. Ch 2 Unexpected surprise

_**Here we go…enjoy.**_

* * *

**Ch. 2 Unexpected surprise**

Her eyes were wide and round as she looked on.

There were so many people but they were all arguing so loudly it was hard to concentrate on just one. She wasn't sure what was going on but Kagome was almost certain it had something to do with the dark haired man who was standing silently behind the very tall blonde one.

They all seemed as if they wanted to kill him. All she could say was that this wasn't what

she had thought was going to happen.

They had had such an animated lunch after she had awoken, and then had taken a lovely tour of Jane's lab. Seeing as how Kagome had really wanted to visit central park afterward, they had taken the rest of the afternoon to explore the wonderful outdoors.

The miko was actually quite surprised. She and Jane were just talking about their families when out of nowhere the young woman's aura began to dance about her, making goosebumps rise upon her arms and neck, making her look around in wonder. There were no youkai in this era so what could it be?

Not but a few seconds later, a bright magenta light came crashing down several feet away from them nearly knocking them down with its immense power. Then a large golden haired man stood there, staring at them, yet strangely he was holding onto the shoulder of another dark haired male who stood beside him looking quite angry.

Then, as Jane inhaled and placed her hand over her heart in surprise, all hell broke loose.

There were so many people descending upon that little piece of green land, that all the miko could do was stand back and stare.

And now here they stood.

Yes, she was definitely not expecting this, or the amount of armed men that suddenly burst into the scene only moments later with their guns drawn.

When the blond giant finally spoke, everyone seemed to quiet down.

"I will explain, only put your weapons away friends. There will be no bloodshed here. My brother will do you no harm."

"Leave him alone! Move away from him, all of you!" Jane screamed, finally mobilizing and moving away from Kagome.

"Can't do that sweetcakes, he's brought the ice freak back. That could only mean trouble."

The miko looked around finally noticing who had spoken, and it was the man dressed in a metal suite. She couldn't remember his hero named but she did know it was a very wealthy man who claimed this alter ego.

A helicopter soon began to descend, making the miko's hair swirl about her face. She lifted her arm in an attempt to shield her eyes from the dirt and leaves that were hitting her, all the while watching a tall, dark man with an eye patch step out and walk authoritatively toward the scene.

"What is he doing here Thor?" he questioned, watching the two men intently.

"He is of no threat," the blonde restated once again. "I will explain once you put your weapons away."

"How do I know that?" the one-eyed man responded "If you ask me, he did seem like a threat…a very large threat the last time he was here."

Kagome wasn't sure what they were talking about, but the men who had appeared out of the great light had immense aura's. That's probably why the others saw them as a threat. But weren't they only human? She wondered. They looked very human after all.

Jane stepped closer to the blonde man, looking at everyone in a panic. "Please stop, all of you, lets talk about this, you know he must have a good reason," she ended empathetically pleading with them to talk before acting rashly.

Even if Kagome didn't know what the hell was going on, she wasn't about to let something happen to Jane -not if she could help it.

She stepped forward to stand beside the other woman, all the while a few guns were pointed her way.

The miko wasn't frightened, not too much anyway, seeing as there was no real way to defend herself against guns, but surprisingly she was slightly thrilled.

"What do you want big man?" questioned the red and gold metal man.

"My brother has recently been a great help at Asgard, however there has been some recent…developments and now he must accompany me here. He is also here with the Allfathers blessing. Now step aside & we will discuss this."

Kagome was getting tired of this standoff. Why didn't they just listen to this guy? She didn't know who or what they were, but she had come across enough bad guys to know when they were out to kill you.

"Listen to him," both woman called out at the same time.

While the one-eyed man only turned to stare at them both with irritation and surprise, he did seem to consider their words.

"Well there doesn't seem any point to standing out here or drawing a crowd now does it. However," he warned sternly, "if he so much as sneezes in a way I don't like, I wont mind putting him out of his misery once and for all. Is that understood?"

"I don't believe that's going to be necessary now," the tall, dark haired man added finally speaking for the first time, looking for all the world as if he was completely bored with the discussion.

Even though Kagome didn't know what all of this was about, as soon as she heard the man's deep voice, she couldn't help feel a strange flutter in her belly.

"We'll see about that now won't we," the black man countered. "Let's take a ride to SHIELD's headquarters."

"Wait a second, you think that's a good idea? Don't you remember what happened the last time he was on your flying war ship? We were all nearly blown out of the sky!"

"I know Tony," the man argued once more. "This time though, I think Thor has some things to share with us. Besides, I think if the King of Asgard gave them his blessing…well we should look into this a little more, don't you think?"

"I don't know Captain Hook. You better call for back up then. Have everyone on board just in case he gets outta hand again," the billionaire spoke up cynically.

After a frown from the authoritative man, he seemed to concede to his words.

"Put your weapons away…and call the rest of the Avengers, I need them on board, now," he commanded to an apparent assistant.

Taking Jane's queue, she, along with all those present did as the man had instructed. That was until he turned to look at her.

"Wait where do you think you're going? You had permission to stay here, but nothing more. Jane see to it that-"

"No. I am going with Jane," Kagome stated with a firmness that seemed to surprise everyone around her.

Jane only stared at her in surprise and even gratitude while Stark decided to add his own remark.

"Oh let her come for the ride Cyclops. She sure as hell doesn't look dangerous to me," he affirmed while looking at her like a new chew toy. "Besides she's freaking hot can't you tell? Oh wait of course not, you've only got one good eye. I forgot."

The miko narrowed her eyes and growled under her breath.

But before things got out of hand. Jane spoke up. "She's coming with us and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Giving him her best stubborn look, he seemed to relent.

"Fine, but if she gets hurt, its on you."

"Yeah not likely," the miko retorted.

Fury didn't know what was going on with these two, but they needed to get out of here fast. The Japanese woman was easy on the eye, however he wasn't sure it was a good idea to have her staying with Jane, let alone on board the ship. Nevertheless seeing as how Thor's girlfriend was quite stubborn and they still needed her scientific work, all he could do was give an affirmative grump. Besides, the way she looked at him made him wary, her bright blue eyes quite odd with her heritage.

This was definitely going to be very interesting indeed. Having the two gods on the same ship once again was going to bring everyone together once more.

**_xXx_xXx_**

* * *

**Alright, once more chapter down. I'll be updating again soon. Please REVIEW! :0)**


	3. Ch 3 The explanation

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, you have made me want to continue to update this story quickly. It has a small amount of reviews but hopefully that will pick up soon. After all, that lets me know you are enjoying it thus far & I should continue. **

**_xXx_xXx_**

* * *

**Ch. 3 The explanation **

**Note: Thor the Dark World Spoilers ahead. **

Kagome could only stare in mild fascination as the one-eyed man known as Director Fury only rubbed the bridge of his nose in agitation.

Tony Stark looked pensive, while the blonde man known as Captain America was taking everything in with a nod. Even the man who turned green and large, like an oni, asked a few questions every now and again, while the two assassins remained quiet. Jane also asked a question or two while the demi-god known as Thor continued to explain the strangest tale Kagome had ever heard. It was even more intricate than her tale of the Shikon no tama and traveling back in time -though that was something she was not about to share.

She wasn't allowed to sit at the table of course, and Kagome was only too glad, for she definitely didn't look like she belonged in this extraordinary group of people. The fact that she had made it onto the ship and even in the same room was quite amazing in itself.

In fact, Kagome was rather glad she was here for after they had all boarded this flying ship, which incidentally made her gasp, the dark haired man was immediately taken into custody, though he had turned and looked at her directly in the eyes with what seemed like curiosity. It gave her chills and she wasn't sure why but she was definitely interested in his tale, and everything that was going on.

She fidgeted in her chair as her excitement mounted. Hearing this account of deception was like some dramatic soap opera. Apparently from what she gathered, the adoptive brother of this blonde demi-god had been in prison on their planet for trying to take over this world. But then when war broke out on their own planet of 'Asgard' he was allowed to take vengeance for their mother's death as well as help his brother remove all of the enemies from their home. Well, all while saving Jane who had somehow had some intergalactic thing inserted in her.

They had ruined a large part of London in the process, however the personified being of evil who fought them was eventually removed from Earth and thus destroyed.

The miko almost laughed. This tale sounded so similar but yet so 'out of this world' that she couldn't help but smile, if only a little.

However the ending was unexpected. It seems that after Thor had believed his dark haired brother had sacrificed himself to save him from an untimely death, it turns out he had tricked them all into believing he was dead and had tried to take over Asgard by pretending to be his father the King.

Apparently, from what the miko concluded, the dark haired god is able to form very strong illusions with his magic.

Their father the king, eventually found him out and punished him, severely. Since they had already attempted to keep him in prison and it hadn't worked out very good, his punishment was altogether different and far worse. His power had been diminished -at least for a demi-god- and he was banished to Earth and ordered to protect the very thing he was out to destroy. He was not allowed to return to any other planet nor gain full use of his powers until he proved he had changed, which according to everyone's comments that was going to be until hell froze over. Plus it seemed that Thor was going to be his babysitter of sorts, and had also been sent to keep a close watch on him.

After Thor finished explaining this turn of events, the silence of everyone soon became stifling. It seemed no one knew what to say.

It was rather ingenious on the part of the king, the priestess thought. For it was somehow close to what had happened with Inuyasha. His powers had not even fully developed until he was able to use his father's sword for good, and until he had been able to defend humans. His punishment by Kikyo was in fact something beneficial for it had given him time to think things through, even if at first it didn't seem like it since he had tried to kill her. But it all turned out alright in the end.

"So what seems to be the problem? Isn't this a good lesson?" the young priestess blurted unexpectedly, immediately garnering everyone's attention to her little corner of the place. Their heads whipped up so fast she thought they would get whiplash.

They all stared at her and she mentally grimaced. She hadn't really meant to join in, but this was getting rather tiresome.

"The guy obviously needs to learn to grow up or whatever and now he is going to have to learn the hard way," she continued now that she had her their attention. "If he is as evil as you all believe him to be, then why would the king only send him away to learn a lesson and not kill him or banish him to some forsaken planet? Yes, he is an adoptive son but surely the king would see to the welfare of his people first, that's assuming he is a good king. And it is apparent that Thor seems to care for the guy, at least a little if he came willingly. So I ask again, what's the problem? If they still care about him, then there must be at least a little good left in him right?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"And who exactly are you?" questioned the Russian red head guardedly.

"I did not think it necessary to introduce this woman, however I see that telling you she was Jane's guest is not enough," Fury replied with annoyance. "This is Kagome Higurashi."

"Do you really believe this?" questioned the captain of the group ignoring everyone else's remarks including Fury's short introduction.

"No way, he's a murdering freak! There's no good in him sweetcakes. He's -he's…"

While Tony tried to think of the right words to say, Fury interrupted.

"Look everyone, there's no need to get worked up here. Miss Higuarshi is only here as a _guest,_"he stressed the word. "She doesn't know anything about Loki or the situation as it pertains to us, please disregard what she has to say on the matter."

"Thank you for trying to help Kagome, but you just don't know what Loki has done or what he's capable of," Jane added softly as if speaking to a child, knowing Kagome was innocent and had barely come from Japan and just didn't know about the horrors that they had gone through or the many people Loki had killed.

At Jane's words everyone seemed to dismiss her, although Thor gave her a inquiring glance almost as if hoping her words could possibly hold a shred of truth.

The miko was upset to say the least. She wasn't an idiot, and she had been through so much more than anyone of them could possibly know. Plus she knew that she had probably been through much worse than what Jane had experienced.

Setting her face into a blank mask she stood and walked away while they all continued to argue amongst themselves.

Where had they taken this Loki? she wondered.

Perhaps now was the time to begin exploring this amazing flying ship, she thought with renewed vigor. Nevertheless if she really wanted to find this demi-god and see what he was really like for herself, all she needed to do was follow his aura.

_xXxX_

* * *

**There you go guys. An explanation for Loki being alive & back on Earth. Please Review!**


	4. Ch 4 Find him

**Thank you to all who have taken the time to review. I really appreciate you guys. Reviews are what keep me going and tell me that this piece should continue. **

**Have a safe & happy New Year!**

**(And yes I'll be updating my other stories soon, no worries ****J****)**

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxXxXXxX

**Ch. 4 Find him**

Kagome walked on through the long corridors. Everyone either seemed to dismiss her, assuming she had a very good reason to be on board, or they stared at her curiously, without stopping her.

It was actually harder than she thought to detect the aura of this Loki guy. Perhaps they had placed him behind some barrier, or perhaps his power was already diminishing. Who knows.

Nevertheless she was still too curious about this place, and about him, to give up so quickly so she continued on.

She opened a door and then another only to find soldiers and large operating systems of technology. Some doors didn't open while others were assigned for the personal quarters of those on board.

The miko was beginning to think she wouldn't find anything of use, and as the ship was so grand, it was going to take her more than a day to explore everything.

She decided to open one last door before going back to where the others were. She didn't want to raise their suspicions after all -even if they didn't miss her presence one bit.

The young woman couldn't help the low growl that left her throat at the sight. She walked in slowly, intent on finding at least a small clue. She didn't want to leave empty handed again but finding more blinking buttons and electronic charts was aggravating her immensely. Perhaps if she found a solitary room, she would be able to meditate and seek out the aura she was searching her.

Remembering one of the empty rooms she had found that no doubt belonged to a soldier on board, she made her way there quickly, and quietly sneaked in. Her curiosity was definitely getting the better of her. She hadn't had this much fun in quite a long time, and she could feel the excitement mounting.

Looking around the room and noting it was quite plain and ordinary with the necessary furniture, noting only some articles of clothing, some books, and writing material, she took a seat on the floor which had a nice padding of carpet. Not wanting to be in here too long lest someone walk in, she was cautious enough to lock the door.

Allowing her senses to be opened, she breathed in deeply as Kaede had taught her,

her aura and miko abilities springing forth at her call. Allowing the string of their life force to lead her, she followed willingly. Thor's aura was not hard to find, his blazed unexpectedly as that not unlike a human but not a youkai either. Following the other life force, she felt the embers of another, different in its intensity, but the residue of what it was could not be easily distinguished.

However, Kagome had what she wanted.

Knowledge of his whereabouts.

She heard it then.

Someone was trying to get into the room, and just as she was beginning to think of an excuse as to why she would be in someone's personal quarters that obviously didn't belong to her, she had no time to think of a plausible explanation.

The door was pushed in so forcefully, that it nearly come off its hinges and the knob was completely crushed in.

The miko knew she was just standing there looking like an idiot but what could she say?

What was even worse was that once she got a good look at the guy who pushed his way in, she nearly groaned with embarrassment; she had just been caught by the captain of the super hero group. Her only consolation was that he seemed even more embarrassed and flustered than her.

"I'm -I'm so sorry miss. I didn't know…I thought it was just…I mean the door was locked and it usually isn't," he ended lamely.

"No, its quite alright really. Its me that's sorry. I just…I thought this was my room," she answered looking around as if noticing the room for the first time. "They kinda all look the same and I just walked in and didn't really notice," the miko replied trying to think of an excuse quickly. "And then I got to meditating, but I'll just go now, I'm so sorry."

Looking down and trying to pass by the blonde man quickly, he surprised her by grabbing her arm and attempting to apologize again. Its not like it was his fault after all, he had only walked into his own room.

"Truly I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you miss. Please you can just stay in the room and I'll look for another."

_Is he serious?_

"Umm no this is your room captain and I have my own, thank you for your offer though."

_Can someone really be this nice? Maybe Inuyahsha could have taken some lessons._

"Besides I have to do something, but I apologize for intruding and not realizing that this was your room," Kagome added wanting to leave already and go find this demi-god.

"Of course, but maybe I can be of some assistance? I know everyone wasn't too friendly back there," he said pointing out into the hallway and the room where they had been in, "but I can formally introduce you to everyone if you'd like."

Kagome was about to deny his 'generosity' once again but then a thought occurred to her. Maybe he _could _be of some assistance.

"Alright Captain. I accept your offer." He smiled glad to be of help when she added, "but I would like a tour of this…magnificent ship first. Would that be alright? Its really just so breathtaking."

The woman smiled so sweetly that Steve couldn't say no. She was a stranger here after all, just like he had been and he knew that while she was Jane's old friend, she was from Japan and didn't know the ways of warriors…or Americans and their war machines. She looked like a sweet and innocent girl. He would do his gentlemanly duty and show her around. Then he would introduce her properly to the team. Fury probably wasn't too thrilled with the idea of having a civilian on board, but there was no way he would have said no to Jane -who was a civilian herself- and Thor, the god of thunder.

Besides what could go wrong. She looked so gentle and soft. He smiled at her appreciatively holding out his arm to her to lead her away on this tour. When she smiled back beautifully he couldn't help but feel a small tingle go through him. But once her hand touched his arm, he could honestly say that a small amount of heat made its way toward his face.

Steve knew he was acting like some virginal boy but he couldn't help the way she was beginning to make him feel. She seemed so different to the girls of this century and so ultimately refreshing. He could be wrong of course, but he usually wasn't.

Perhaps, in his introductions to the team, he would steer clear of Tony Stark.

"So, what would you like to see first?" he questioned trying to get his mind off of her pleasant smile, and her sunny smell, and of course the beautiful dark hair that swayed over his arm as they walked.

"Hmm," she said, trying to act as if she wasn't chomping at the bit to follow the life force she had felt only moments ago.

"How about we begin with-"

"Kagome! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you," came the breathless remark of her dear friend Jane interrupting the miko's instructions.

She was truly beginning to get frustrated with all of them.

"I'm sorry Captain Rogers but I'm going to need Kagome with me for a few minutes. I'd like to introduce her to Thor and well," she smiled shyly grabbing a hold of the Japanese woman's arm.

"No I understand perfectly ma'am. Perhaps I can borrow her later? I would like to give her a tour."

Jane -looking at Kagome with expectant and mischievous eyes- responded for her. "Of course you can."

The miko nearly rolled _her_ eyes with the way these two were acting. Its not like she wasn't standing right there.

Thanking the captain for his offer once again, they made their way back to Jane's quarters, Kagome all but rushing her to bring in Thor so she could get their introduction over with and she could make her way to Loki's location.

Perhaps Thor would provide a little more insight if she played her cards right. Its not like she was new to the ways of men, she had dealt with Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Miroku to only name a few.

This wasn't going to be hard at all, she thought as she sat at the small couch with Jane waiting for Thor's arrival.

Watching the way he swaggered in only a few moments later, she smiled to herself. Nope, this wasn't going to be hard at all.

XxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXXxXxX

**One more chap. I think Kagome is getting anxious to go find Loki and no one seems to let her. Hmm, maybe soon. ;0)**


End file.
